Robin Bear
by Sadistic Fangirl
Summary: After a prank that Dick pulled, Tim Drake gets stuck wearing a teddy bear suit. And is horrified when he finds out he still must fight crime while wearing it. What will ensure?


Kat: This actually started out as an inside joke between me and a friend over the phone. And now, written in this fic. Lol.

I had some great help from Rea92. Let's all give her a round of applaud.

Rea92: (bows)

Kat: Oh, I want to congratulate you on the six-way rape you managed you write on that one fic.

Rea92: Yes, but that's a different story.

Kat: Oh right.

Tim: You two are sick.

Kat: Hush or I'll make your encounter with Poison Ivy even worse.

Tim: Huh?

Rea92: Have you started on that one?

Kat: Yes, but I'm not quite finished.

Tim: What do you mean _encounter_?

Kat: Oh. So I decided that Poison Ivy falls in love with you and kidnaps you, to basically be her sex slave and whatnot. Rea92, would you like some tea?

Tim: (stares in horrified silence)

Kat: Blame the writers for making you such a little tease. Poison Ivy actually DID kidnap you on a Supergirl issue, and she was about to go all wild on you, but then that blond superhero bitch came in and froze her.

Rea92: (sips tea) Yep. She's just making up for what was supposed to happen.

Tim: You're a horrible person.

Kat: Awww, thanks Timmy. ON TO MY STORY.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Tim concluded that Dick is decidedly a very stubborn person.

For some very far-fetched reason, he had been asking Tim to do the most ridiculous thing. Which of course he won't do, and will be damned if Dick thinks that he will actually be willing to do it.

For the 17th (he counted) time that day, Dick opened the door to his room to throw in a bargain that would get him to change his mind.

"Hey. Ok, how about this? I'll go one whole month without going into your room when you're busy, and I'll respect your personal bubble. That means no hugs. Or noogies. Or head patting. No unliked touching whatsoever." Dick called in.

Tim focused his attention to his typing, giving no hint of interest in his brothers words. "While that sounds very tempting, I don't actually believe that you will go through with that, as you are a human who thrives on physical contact."

Dick shook his head. "I'm serious. I'll totally leave you alone."

A few clicks. "Oh, there's the problem. You clever virus, you." Tim retorted, smirking as he deleted so said problem.

He went back to his typing and ignored Dick, who waited quietly for his answer. A few minutes passed by and neither spoke.

"So?" Dick asked.

Tim perked up, as if he was surprised by his presence. "Oh, um...In case you didn't notice my answer in the form of polite silence, the answer is no. Now, away with you." He replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, come on Tim. Nobody has to see. It'll only be for a few seconds, enough for a picture and then you can take it off."

"And what will you do with so said picture?" Tim asked, a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Well duh, put it in my Facebook so everybody can see it." Dick answered.

Silence.

"That was a very bad joke." Tim said blankly.

"Kidding, kidding. I'll just keep it for myself and I won't show it to anyone, I promise. Please?" He begged.

Tim closed his laptop, stood up, and walked up to Dick. "NO. Nooooo. N. O. Nuh-uh. No way. Do you _understand_ now?"

Dick looked down at him silently with a playful facade. "So... no?"

"No! What in your right mind, makes you think that I will be willing to wear a fluffy teddy bear suit?!" Tim spat.

"Ok. Fine. I get it." Dick said, raising his hands up defensively.

"What gave you this ridiculous idea anyway?" Tim huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the person in front of him.

Dick perked up. "Oh, yeah. Well, you see. I was helping Sophie pack because she decided to change apartments. So while I was helping, I came across a small teddy bear suit. Curious, I asked her what it was for, and she said it was for her 12 year old niece's play. Then, I said, 'Really? Twelve? Cause I know someone that's older who could probably fit in this.' Then, bam! I thought of you in it and I just HAD to see what it would look like." He sang, waving a camera.

Tim inhaled and calmly sat back down on his chair. "Gee, Dick. When you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense. Of course I'll do it."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You're lying aren't you?"

The teen made a show of clapping slowly. "That a boy, Dick. You're getting better at this!"

Dick sighed in defeat. "So you're not going to change your mind no matter what?" He asked, hanging his head.

"Nope. So, are we done here?" Tim asked boredly. He didn't understand why his brother was so persistent in this matter, and he longed to be rid of this nonsense.

Tim waited for a reply from a dejected looking Richard, and was surprised when a grin appeared, followed by him snickering mischievously.

"Well then..." Dick straightened up and sneered confidently. "Guess I'll have to bring out the big guns."

At that, Tim stared at Dick then glanced around the room cautiously. "By 'bringing out the big guns', do you mean the phase which means '_time to get serious and make an offer you can't refuse_'; or actual guns?"

Dick started to pull something out of his back pocket. "If you agree..."

Tim cautiously got up from his chair.

"I'll give you... this!"

He pulled out a flashdrive, wavering it around in his hand as the light reflected off of the metal.

"It's all yours if you agree!" Dick offered, proud of himself.

He beamed and waited for a reply, which was met by awkward silence.

"A flashdrive?" Tim asked sarcastically. "Wow, thanks."

Dick shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not just _any_ flashdrive." He coolly leaned back and gave a grin that showed he clearly thought he was in control of this situation, irritating Tim rather quickly.

"Don't you wanna know what it is?"

It didn't really matter much to him, but Tim supposed that if Dick told him and he refused this final time, it'll get to his head that he isn't willing to play along with whatever game Dick wanted to play.

"Fine," Tim sighed. "What is it?"

He crossed his arms and waited for a reply. Dick's grin only grew wider, twirling the flashdrive around in his hand. The silence stretched into two minutes, and Tim knew he was trying to drag out suspense.

"This object.. I am holding.. in my hand.. IS.." Dick paused to adjust his shirt collar, while Tim tried not to let the nerves get the best of him. Did he really think he was going to win him over? Well, just wait until he flat out tells him NO to his face when-

"Remember that program The Oracle got instilled into her computer, and when you asked her for it, she said it wasn't a toy?"

Tim sat down in shock. Though said shock the chair, he supposed, decided to move away slightly from its original position; as he ended up hitting the stiff floor, a faint sense of pain drafting up his back. "Stupid chair..." he muttered inwardly.

"Wh-what? That?! But how did you possibly-"

"I told her," Dick cut in. "About my little idea, and she wanted in on it. I guess she couldn't resist the idea as well. Oh, by the way. I know I said I was only taking one picture, but I have to make a copy for her too."

Since four months ago, he kept asking for the program, but Babs kept insisting he didn't need it. And now it was being offered in exchange for wearing a stupid suit for a few minutes... No, wait! Tim gritted his teeth angrily as he found himself in a dilemma. Even though his mind was telling him yes, his pride was telling him no. Though, did pride really matter? Well, of course it did, pride was-

"And you have about..." Dick slowly counted on one hand, "Five seconds to decide."

Tim blinked. He only had.. he needed to make this decision now! But..

"Five..." Dick yawned.

If he gives in, Dick will be getting the best of him.

"Four..."

But he only had to wear it for a bit. And no one else will see... No, but he just can't simply..

Dick reached the last number. "One..."

"Fine!" Tim burst out. "Just give me the stupid suit so we can get this over with."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you done?" Dick called into Tim's room through the door.

"Hold on!" Tim called back.

As he waited, Dick glanced at the flashdrive that was in his hand. Maybe he should tell him it was a fake... But then again, it'll be the best prank that he's ever pulled on Tim. He'll just have to lay low... for a bit... after all this is over.

"Are you done now?"

He heard a few squeaks coming from inside Tim's room.

"Oh great. It squeaks." He caught Tim muttering.

"Does that mean you put it on?" Dick asked, reaching for the doorknob.

"Um... maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Tim said shyly. "I don't think..."

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare change your mind, Tim Drake! I'm going in.."

Dick opened the door and entered. He was greeted by a small teddy bear that had Tim's face.

"This is stupid." Tim muttered, waving a stubby paw absentmindedly.

It was a zip-up suit with the zipper on the back, and a hood with the teddy bear ears was attached to it, which was to be pulled up to cover his head with only his face showing.

"Awww you look so cute." Dick cooed, basking in the moment.

"Will I still look cute if I beat your fucking face in?" Tim asked through gritted teeth.

Dick took a moment to examine. "Hell, you might even look cuter then Roy's daughter. If that was even possible. Ok, now do a turn, let me see."

"I didn't do this to entertain you!" Tim snapped. "Now take your stupid pictures so I can take this stupid suit off!"

"Ok. Ok. Fine." Dick said, taking out his camera. He held it up. "Now, say cheese..."

Tim glared at him and silently waited, without a single hint of happiness is his features.

"Or don't... you can keep an angry pouty face, that works too. I think I'll call you grumpy bear." Dick stopped as he saw Tim attempting to burn a hole on his forehead through his intense angry glare.

"Ok. Fine, hold still.."

Dick clicked and took several frames before he was satisfied.

"Um...." He looked at the previous images on the camera screen. "I suppose these will do.. Now if I can get one of you holding a balloon..."

Tim took off the hood and started to walk towards his closet. "Ok, we're done here."

As Tim entered the closet, Dick started to count to himself how long it would take before Tim reacted.

3... 2... 1...

"Hm... that's weird..." He heard Tim mutter.

"What's weird?" Dick asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing." Tim quickly replied, followed by a frustrated grunt.

Dick continued looking through previous pictures in his camera, stumbling upon one of him in his boxers, sloppily eating a bowl of cereal and reading a newspaper. (issue reference) "Who the hell took this?" He asked himself, clicking delete.

"Um... Dick. Come here, I'm having trouble." Came a slightly worried voice from the closet.

Dick tried his best to look normal as he walked into Tim's closet, and found him struggling with the zipper.

"Can you.. pull down this zipper please?" Tim asked rather nicely.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Dick asked, pressing his buttons.

"Well gee, I would but it's rather difficult when you have stubs as hands." Tim scoffed, and Dick could tell he was trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Ok, sure. Hold still." Dick said, getting ahold of the zip as he started to pull it down

As his fingers desended, he quickly found out it wouldn't budge.

He smirked. This is where it got interesting.

"Hmm.. that _is_ weird." Dick mused trying to sound intrigued, "The zipper won't move."

Tim let his worry show in his voice. "Stop joking around Dick, take it off."

Dick pretended to try again. "No joke Timmy, I think the zipper's stuck."

"Well, try it _again_." Tim commanded through clenched teeth. "Pull it harder."

Dick actually pulled again to make sure it was stuck. He pulled from various angles, but with no success of moving the zipper. Perfect.

"Well, I suppose this is a sticky situation." Dick said lightheartedly through his grin. "Whatever shall we do?"

"No. There is no sticky situation. I'll just..." Tim looked around his room for something useful until his eyes rested on a pair of scissors. "I can just cut this off." He said rather gratefully as he started his way towards the scissors.

Dick quickly beat him to it and lifted the scissors out of his reach. "Whoa. No can do, Timmy. If Sophie finds out I cut or harmed this suit at all, she'll kill me."

"But if I can't cut it then-" Tim cut himself off, a great wave of worry consuming him. If he can't cut it _or_ pull the zipper down, then he was indeed stuck in the suit. "So.. I'm..."

Tim went blank. "I'm stuck with this..." His face was expressionless, and he stared down at the floor, completely unreadable. "With this thing..."

Dick tapped on his shoulder. "Um.. Tim? Are you ok?"

"Stuck and confined with this... this ridiculous thing..." He said in a daze.

"Timmy? Are you there? You're kinda scaring me." Dick said, shaking him a bit.

A cellphone rang and broke them out of their thoughts.

Dick answered. "Hello?" He listened carefully as The Oracle explained a bank robbery that was occurring near Gotham Heights.

"Right, we're on it." He said, before ending the call and putting his cell away. "Tim, suit up. We gotta-" He paused as he remembered Tim's situation.

"Ok... put on a mask, that'll do for now." He exclaimed enjoying himself. "We gotta stop a bank robbery!" Dick grabbed Tim's arm, and started to run towards the exit, but Tim held back.

"Whoa, whoa. Who said I was coming with you?" Tim asked, yanking his stubby bear arm out of Dick's hold.

"Tim, this isn't the time. We have something we need to do." Dick said sternly.

"What?! Look at me!" Tim exclaimed, his face turning red. "Do you really expect me to just stroll in there, go up to the bank robbers, and command them to stop before I use force?"

"Yes, exactly. Come on, we're wasting time."

"Forget it. You can do it by yourself, you've stopped robberies alone various times already, haven't you?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but in any situation, it's always good to bring back up just in case; you know that." Dick reminded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know Nightwing was so powerless by himself." Tim flaunted.

"Tim.."

Tim ran inside his room, slamming the door so hard it shook the interior. Dick quickly ran after him, but when he tried to open the door it was locked.

"I'll come out if I manage to get this off." Tim called out from inside.

Dick thought of an idea.

"Hey. Wanna know something? That flashdrive I gave you is fake."

He waited, holding his breath for the blood-curtling response.

"WHAT?!!"

"Yeah, if you want the real one. You gotta follow me." Dick said, trying to persuade him.

"NO. I know what you're trying to do! When I get out of this suit, I'm going to KILL you! You hear me?! I'm going to pry open your ribcage, kick your kidneys until you pee blood, and make you drink it!!!" Tim shouted.

Dick grew hesitant, unsure if he wanted Tim to get out anymore. The only thing he succeeded in so far is making Tim something he hasn't been in a very long time. Angry. Very angry.

But he still needed to stop the robbery.

"Tim! Get over yourself, you can't just-" Dick was interrupted by an urgent ring. "Hello? Yes, I know. I'm going. Bye."

Dick waited a bit, then sighed. "Fine, I'll let you sit this one out. But crime isn't going to stop itself, Tim." He called in a final time, before dashing away hurriedly to suit up.

* * *

Dick gave a tired groan and sat down exhaustively on the living room couch. Out of all days to pull his prank, he picked the worst. Today had been an oddly busy day, more full of crimes than usual.

Maybe because Bruce had been doing a lot of outside missions lately and the villains had started to notice his absence.

"Dick?"

Speaking of Bruce...

"Busy day? You look worn out."

Dick rolled his head until he heard a pop. "Yeah, well Tim sat out because of unusual circumstances." He replied, stretching his shoulders.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of unusual circumstances?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tim! Come out. You two still have work to do, and I need you two to cover because I need to go hunt down King Snake in some goddamn forest in Brazil." Bruce called in, knocking on the door.

His statement was met with silence.

"Come on, Tim. No one is going to judge you. I know your situation, but you've gotta suck it up and deal with it for the time being."

Bruce and Dick leaned against the door and waited for a reply, but none came.

"Tim! I don't care if you're dressed up as a chicken, you're going to do your job and take care of Gotham with Nightwing while I'm gone!" Bruce said sternly.

They listened carefully and can hear some classical music playing faintly in the background.

"Tim?"

The music was turned up louder.

"TIM! I will break down this door if I have to!" Bruce shouted.

"And I will have to clean it up. Which I will be most most displeased about." Alfred's voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Alfred staring at them, a look of interest covering his face. "What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing." Dick said, trying to roughly turn the doorknob. "Just having some locked door trouble."

"You're doing it wrong." Bruce said, taking out a lock-pick from his utility belt. "Let me do it."

He grinned as he started to pick at the lock carefully and skillfully. "Tim should know better then to keep locked doors around me..."

Bruce patiently took his time to try and open it, but after a few minutes he started to get frustrated. "What the hell? Any normal doorknob should have unlocked by now."

Dick sighed. "You're forgetting that Tim himself isn't normal, and that paranoid little freak would have replaced a normal doorknob with one that he made himself because he thinks of everything."

Bruce glared at the door. "Dick, go get me a screwdriver so I can unhinge this door."

"Are you going to put it right back?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have to go somewhere right away after this but this kid is taking up my time and-"

"That's what I thought." Alfred interrupted. "Do something that won't require me cleaning it up."

"The solution is simple." Came a female voice from behind them.

They turned to see The Oracle wheeling herself over to them.

"Babs?" Dick asked confused. "When did-"

"I asked Alfred for you and he said you where busy with Tim, so I came over and let myself in." She went up to the door. "I know a perfect way to get the door open." She said coyly.

"How?" Bruce asked.

She leaned close to the door. "Tim. It's me, Barbra. I think I know what's going on, but these guys need you. And I know Dick tricked you that I gave you the program..."

Dick cleared his throat.

"But if you come out, I'll give you the real thing." Babs said slyly, tapping the flashdrive against the door.

She held it and waited.

There was a click of something being unlocked, and the door opened just slightly.

"Grab him when he tries to get it and go back inside." She whispered to Dick.

The door opened another slight crack. Then suddenly, the drive was snatched and Tim attempted to close the door. But Dick managed to get the door right before he locked it, and pulling the door open, he grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him outside.

Tim gave a yelp as he was tackled to the ground.

"Opps, sorry. Are you ok?" Dick asked, worried he might have been too rough.

"I'm alright. But you're not going to be when I'm through with you." Tim muttered darkly.

"I trust you have this under control." Bruce said, taking his leave. "Tim, you better help or you're grounded."

Dick looked down at his pinned brother.

"So are you going to help now?" He asked, hoping he got through to him.

"If you get off of me, fine." Tim sighed, surrendering.

Dick removed himself from Tim. "Even with the suit, they'll still recognize your face." He said thoughtfully.

Alfred ran off for a moment, then returned with a mask and cape. "Will this do?"

Tim put on the mask as Dick tied the cape on him. "There. Robin bear!" He cooed.

"Keep that up Richard Grayson, and I swear to god I'll..."

"Eee! Tim you look so cute! I just want to squeeze you till your head pops off!" Babs cut in. She turned her attention to Dick. "I trust you made me a copy?"

Dick reached into his pocket and gave it to her. "All yours!"

"After today, I'm considering getting new partners." Tim said coldly, as he made his way towards the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HAHAHA! Next chapter, Tim has to beat up people while wearing the teddy bear suit. That'll be interesting.

Anyway, this idea started out as an inside joke.

Me and my friend Chris were talking on the phone, and this is how it came up.

Me: I mean, Tim is like so small in The Batman Animated Series. But then again, he's pretty short in general.

Chris: Yeah. He looks like a red n black panda too with his costume design. Batman might go, why is this panda always following me?

Me: Haha!

Chris: Tim will be like. "Why do people always think I'm a panda." Dick will say, "You mean you're not?" (Yu-gi-oh Abridged reference)

Me: GASP! What if Tim somehow got stuck in a panda bear suit, and he had to fight crime for a day wearing that? That would be HILARIOUS.

Chris: Oh! And one that squeaks. So every time he runs, it'll go squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak. Or if he tried to punch someone, they'll be a big SQUEAK.

Me: And with his mask and cape?

Chris: Oh, and not only will the bad guys laugh at him, but the female villains won't be able to keep their hands off of him.

Me: I don't know, what if some of the bad guys have a soft spot for small, cute, furry things?

Chris: Then it'll be worse for him.

Me: Poison Ivy will totally try to eat him.

Chris: Hey, you should write it.

Me: Hmmm... maybe...

Then I did! So, yeah. REVIEW!

Rea92: Or we'll do horrible things to Tim.

Kat: But we already do that.

Rea92: Oh yeah.

Kat: Just wait until I introduce Clayface's daughter as a new character in one of my fics, Tim. I'm sure you two will get along _just fine_.

Tim: (walks away slowly)


End file.
